Cherry Blossom Is MINE!
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Oh Kami-sama! Ada apa denganku! Kenapa perasaan ini bisa mengalir! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang selama ini membuatku muak! Oh Kami-sama! Tolong aku!   TIDAAAK!   Buatan neechan, Dhara.


Cherry Blossom Is MINE!

Main Character :  
>Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.<br>Slight Gaara & Sakura H. and Sai & Sakura H.

Rate :  
>T<p>

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Friendship<p>

Summary :

Oh Kami-sama! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa perasaan ini bisa mengalir? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang selama ini membuatku muak? Oh Kami-sama! Tolong aku! | TIDAAAK! | Buatan neechan, Dhara.

A/N :

Hai, Minna! Kazuki Namikaze, kakak dari Minato Namikaze ini kembali~ XD *plakk!*

Hm.. Sebenernya sih, 'Cherry Blossom Is MINE!' ini buatan my lovely neechan~~ Itu lho, yang kutulis di data Kazuki! Baca deh, keluarganya Kazuki. Anak pertama itulah neechan ku!

Neechan tidak bisa bikin account ffn dan jadi author karena alasan yang sangat kuat. Neechanku orangnya baik lho! 30% dari fic ini bikinan Kazuki, sementara 70% buatan neechan. Sebenarnya 100% buatan neechan sih. XP

Naah, pesan terakhir dari neechan ku adalah, 'KA-LI-AN HA-RUS RE-VIEW!' *maksa mode : on* *dihajar rame-rame* Kalian juga bisa ngasih saran ke nomor HP neechan, nomornya 085265768598.

Dia tidak punya facebook, twitter, e-mail dll karena.. Tidak bisa ia urusi. Kalian tahu tidak? Dia mengalami banyak penyakit. Aku kasihan sama neechan. Ini semua bukan masalah ekonomi, dia cukup kaya kok. Tapi.. Ini masalah kondisi fisiknya yang lemah.

ARIGATOU!

Last, kalau mau flame, lihat dulu data Kazuki. Ada 2 jenis flame, jadi kalo mau nge-flame, pake jenis pertama. RnR please!

.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom is MINE!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki orang yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Cih! Sial! Aku telat!" ucap seorang gadis manis berambut soft pink. Tapi, kini rambut soft pink yang biasanya berkilau dan rapi telah tergantikan kusam dan berantakan. Maklumlah! Namanya juga buru-buru! "Ayo Sakura! Ganbatte!" Gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini berjuang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**Sakura Point Of View**

Yup! Namaku Sakura! Kalian tahu kan nama lengkapku? Haruno Sakura! Aku dari keluarga menengah. Tidak miskin, tapi juga tidak kaya. Tousan-ku bernama Haruno Baki, sedangkan kaasan-ku bernama Haruno Rin. Aku memiliki adik angkat laki-laki bernama Konohamaru.

Aku masuk sekolah yang sangat terkenal di negara Konoha ini. Konoha High School. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, demi membanggakan tousan dan kaasan. Berkat prestasi yang kumiliki, aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari pihak sekolah. Akhirnya mimpi ku selama ini terwujud! Masuk ke KHS yang kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu. Aku senang sekali!

**End of Sakura Point Of View**

Tap!

"Hahh... Hahh..." Akhirnya Sakura sampai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Hah.. hah.. hah... Fiuuuh~! Akhirnya aku sampai juga! Syukurlah, anak-anak lain belum masuk." Sakura bernafas lega dan memasuki sekolah yang sangat besar itu.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap!

Langkah kaki Sakura bergema di jalan setapak yang ada di sepanjang taman sekolah ini. "I... Ini di mana?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia sangat kebingungan. Sakura terus menengok ke kanan dan kirinya. "Ini dimana sih?" Sakura mulai kesal sendiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan sesekali melirik kertas yang ia genggam.

"Aku ada disini!" Sakura menunjuk tanda '=' panjang di kertas itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Ternyata kertas itu merupakan peta Konoha High School. "Yap! Teruuus, aku jalan dan–" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang berat namun terkesan lembut.

'Si-siapa?' batin Sakura penasaran sendiri sambil mencari sumber suara yang asalnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

"Bagus.. Anak pintar!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah yang setengah berjongkok. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi yah!" lanjut lelaki itu dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap kepala anak kecil yang sedang menunduk dan menangis.

"I.. Iya kak.." ucap anak itu pelan sambil tetap menunduk.

"Ya sudah! Ini hadiah dari kakak buatmu." Lelaki berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Pe-permen, kak?" Anak itu terkejut dengan wajah yang sangat ceria ketika melihat sebatang permem lollypop warna-warni di tangan lelaki itu. Segera saja anak itu menyambar permen yang disodorkan padanya.

"Arigatou, kak!"

"Douitte!" Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

.

"HAH?" Sakura terkejut melihat insiden kecil itu. "Wajahnya.. Tampan.."

"Suaranya.. Lembut.."

"Dia.. Siapa?"

Mulut Sakura terus menganga karena mata dan tubuhnya terpaku pada sosok lelaki tampan yang diperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

"Hah.. Dasar anak kecil!" Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia pun berdiri tegak dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi.. Sepertinya tidak! Karena lelaki itu sempat merasakan ada orang yang memerhatikannya. Langkahnya pun terhenti sejenak. Ia sedikit menoleh ke kiri, tepat di sana telah berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink, berkulit putih, bertubuh langsing, dan juga bermata emerald yang sangat menentramkan. Satu hal yang dilakukan banyak orang saat melihatnya, terpukau.

"KAU! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" ucap lelaki itu tajam dengan tatapan mata nanar. "...?"'

'Ti-tidak! Tadi suara dan tatapan matanya begitu lembut! Tapi.. Kenapa sekarang..? Tatapannya? Suaranya? Begitu dingin dan menusuk!'

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" ulangnya dengan suara lebih tinggi dan 2 kali lipat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sakura terperangah sampai-sampai peta KHS yang ia pegang terjatuh ke tanah.

"A.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku apa?" potong lelaki itu cepat. Hening sejenak.. "Hahahahaha!" Sakura tertawa dengan nada yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi ketegangan yang sempat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku cuma tersesat di jalan, dan sampai disini, kak.. Eh, tu-tuan.. Ah! Aku tidak tahu si.. Sia.." ucapan Sakura terpotong, karena lelaki itu mendekati Sakura. Sakura semakin terperangah.

'Oh, Kami-sama! A.. Apa aku salah bicara?' batin Sakura sambil mundur sedikit demi sedikit karena lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Terus.. Dan terus mundur.. Sampai..

.

Buk!

Punggung Sakura menubruk batang pohon. Ia tercekat. Sekarang, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. "Kau!" Lelaki itu semakin dan semakin mendekati Sakura.

"Berhenti!" Sakura gemetaran sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya kedepan, memberi isyarat agar lelaki itu tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kubilang berhenti! jangan mendekat lagi! Atau.. Atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong!" Sakura makin gemetaran karena perintahnya tak digubris lelaki yang tadi sempat menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Heh!" Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai aneh dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketikan tangan kiri lelaki itu mulai mendekati wajahnya.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

TBC

Fic kedua dari neechan yang ku-publish, setelah Akhir Sebuah Pengorbanan! Review!


End file.
